Kairo's Friend
by adribanana
Summary: The stars glistened as if they were already mourning her coming death and the panting wolves also seemed to be smiling at her,agreeing with her mental surrender.Looking up,she felt the wind cling to the tiny trails of fear she let escape down her face.
1. Samira

**Hey readers! This is the section that the reader gets to blab on and on about their opinion of their story but in just going to let you read it for yourself and tell me what you think. BUT i need your REVIEWS or else I can't fix what's wrong. How else will I know if it's a good story or not? PLEASE just tell me if you liked it or not using the little button at the bottom!**

I am Samira and my story begins at home. Well, not necessarily, a _home_, per say. It's more like a house that I've lived in all my life, a lone cabin dropped randomly in the middle of a never-ending forest, but I've never considered it a home since my mom died. The sad part about my story is that I never knew how she died, my older sister and her disgusting boyfriend still refuse to just tell me what happened eight years ago and all I know is that one night, she never came home. I'm fourteen years old now. She died when i was six.

Ever since they told me about her mysterious death that left chunks of her bloody body torn and scattered throughout to forest, I have ex-communicated myself to the confines of my room and I still rarely come out. This never seemed to faze my sister or her boyfriend, 'What's His Name,' at all. In fact, they giggle and laugh and throw parties as if they don't care about her or me in any way. And they've been treating me like I'm at their disposal since mom's death. From the time of my breakdown they have been ordering me to get this and do that as if I'm their slave. I have always done what they've asked before, but lately it's starting to tick me off and I have been getting into more and more heated arguments with them.

Today is pretty much the same, only it's so much worse. Another argument is underway, but it is made astronomically bigger when she brings up mom.

"You need to shut the f**k up, Samira, because we're both sick and tired of your never-ending, pitiful crying and back talk! You baby! It's time you get over mom's death and move on! She wasn't even worth all of this, she didn't even like you!" She screamed at me. You could probably hear her from the outside of our cabin and far away in the woods, that's how loud she was. But what she said bubbled up some anger deep within me that I've been trying to suppress just so I could live within the same walls as her. But now she has gone too far.

"STOP LYING!" I scream back at Odette, "Don't try to twist the truth just because you're jealous! You've always been jealous of me and mom's close relationship because you were always left out and excluded from the things we did! _Everytime _we wanted to go on a road trip, or to the movies, or to town YOU were excluded. YOU were left at home so don't try to lie and make up things that you know aren't true! You used to wonder all the time why she always preferred me over you when it came to everything, Odette!"

"Idiot. I stayed behind because I wanted to! Mom was begging me to come with you so she wouldn't have to hear YOUR whiny voice the whole trip! I only told you she preferred you over me so that when you heard her in her room talking about how weird and annoying you are you would think she just got our names mixed up again. I felt sorry for you!" She said. I clenched my fists and tears started to brim my eyes, not because I believed her lies, but because my emotions are hard-wired to my tear ducts, and I was feeling an overwhelming supply of anger right now.

"No one likes you Samira," she went on, "everyone thinks you're weird and have mental problems! That's why no one wants to hang out with you! YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS! Oh, and we were planning on sending you away soon anyway, to some boot camp and anything else we can find that's worse! And I hate to say this, but I hate you so I'll say it anyway, YOU WERE ADOPTED!" She yelled with spit flying into my face.

With that she backed out of my face, finally, to let her words sink in. I took this opportunity to push past her and walked to my room without a word. Slamming the door behind me, I stood in my room that has nurtured and consoled me for eight years, listening to the laughter from the other side of the door. I was shaking all over in my anger and sobs tried to escape my lips, but I didn't let them, I swallowed them back down because I've had it. That was the last straw, even if the things she said weren't true, I didn't deserve this. They weren't my family, regardless if I was or wasn't adopted. It doesn't matter. All that matter is I am living in a house with people that hate me, and I'm about that right now. I'm gonna run away.

With that, I wiped my tears from my face and grabbed my pre-packed duffel bag already filled with everything I need for when I'd run away. I'm glad I packed it ahead of time; I knew this would happen sooner, or later. All I needed was my blanket, my wallet and my journal. I stuffed them all in the bag and quietly zipped it shut. Jumping off my bed, I ran my hands over my thongs and trinkets, remembering the feel and shape of them. Silently I picked up my favorite lavender-colored camera, turned it on, shut off the flash and took pictures of every inch of my room, knowing I'll always miss it. Odette and her boyfriend are still laughing hysterically in the living room with the t.v. on. I hate them so much. My blood boiled with anger, but instead of going out there again, I just cleared my head and focused on getting out of this horrible place.

Laying one hand on the wood-wall of the cabin and the other on the cold glass window, I gently slid it open and despite my still shaking hands, it opened noiselessly. I grabbed the scissors pre-placed on the windowsill months before, and carefully cut open a big enough hole in the screen and slid out. The cold wind greeted me harshly as I landed in the loose soil of the orchid garden. In the process, I had trampled a poor lavender one that I had planted. I planted all of these flowers and taken good care of them while i was growing up. They were loyal and their beautiful smell comforted me. I took several pictures of it before deciding it was time to go.

But before setting off on my unknown destination, I looked back to the room that has sheltered me all my life and I wished there was some way to bring it with me, just so that I could have a sense of belonging and protection, but that isn't possible. I knew that, so I memorized each detail and carried it with me in my mind, hoping that I won't ever forget anything.

I was about to leave. Turning my back on the only place I ever knew, the one place that had consoled me in my sorrows and encouraged me to keep going, I knew I would miss my room the most. I let one more tear slide down my face before I took a deep breath and faced the forest.

**REVIEW if you like this chapter! **


	2. Her Figurine

**~Her Figurine~**

o~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ o

_Laying one hand on the wood-wall of the cabin and the other on the cold glass window, I gently slid it open and despite my still shaking hands, it opened noiselessly. I grabbed the scissors pre-placed on the windowsill months before, and carefully cut open a big enough hole in the screen and slid out. The cold wind greeted me harsly as I landed in the loose soil of the orchid graden. In the process, I had trampled a poor lavender one that I had planted. I planted all of these flowers and tooken good care of them while i was growing up. They were loyal and their beautiful smell comforted me. I took several pictures of it before deciding it was time to go. But before setting off on my unknown destination, I looked back to the room that has sheltered me all my life and I wished there was some way to bring it with me, just so that I could have a sense of belonging and protection, but that isn't possible. I knew that, so I memorized each detail and carried it with me in my mind, hoping that I won't ever forget anything._

_I was about to leave. Turning my back on the only place I ever knew, the one place that had consoled me in my sorrows and encouraged me to keep going, I knew I would miss my room the most. I let one more tear slide down my face before I took a deep breath and faced the forest._

o~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ o

Quietly, I stepped out of my garden and onto the stone-path. It was really dark outside, but I whispered my thanks to the moon for shining its white light thru the clouds at this time of night. I would guess Its around 10:00 or 10:30. I have never been wandering in the forest this late at night. But i would rather take my chances then stay here with Jason and Odette. I started walking again. Faster this time so I can get as far away from them as I can. On my way across the front yard with a duffel bag over my shoulder, I saw something. In the grass, so near to my foot that I almost stepped on it, was a small half-hidden shape. I looked around and back at the house just to make sure they hadn't realized I was gone hadn't. The house was still noisy, the t.v. was blaring, and they were still talking spitefully. It disgusted me. I scoffed and crouched down to see what it the object was. Buried in the grass was a tiny figurine of a wolf baying at the moon.

I almost smiled as the memory flowed into my mind...

_One day, a long, long time ago when I was like four years old, me and my mom were having fun in the living room. She was carving something from a block of wood that she cut off from one of the trees of our forest. I immediately wanted to carve something too, of course. She just laughed softly and picked up a small, already cut out piece of wood. "I was wondering when you were going to ask," she smiled. I eagerly took it and picked up one of my tools. She and I were working side-by-side in pleasant concentration for hours on our black and yellow couch. When I was done, I showed it to her, my face was shining in triumph. "Lookie!" I squeaked showing her the tiny wolf sitting in mid-howl with one paw up. The wolf's fur was colored white and its eyes were close peacefully as it howled. "Very nice, you're getting better and better every time! I think you have a gift!" she said and that made me laugh and skip happily around and circles until I got tired._

As I broke the surface of the reverie and came back to real life I looked at the figurine new, hate-filled eyes. I could tell that Odette's words were starting to sink in but I couldn't stop them. I let a wave of rage wash over my already hurt emotions and it just caused an explosion in my heart! A river of tears sprang from the corners of my eyes and my whole body started to shake. I would have SCREAMED if I didn't care if the two losers in that house heard me. But I did care. And I hated myself for being so gullible and timid. Grabbing my stuff, I silently marched to the edge of the forest and prepared to hurl the stupid thing as far as I could, hopefully hitting a tree and shattering into a million splinters! I wound my arm up and aimed for the nearest tree, but in mid-throw I stopped. Clutching the teeny symbol of my mom's love in the folds of my hands, I quickly thought_, Odette is an evil, malicious, and horrible person set out on making my life miserable, why would I believe her? _I put the precious figurine safely in my pocket as I stepped into the huge, sinister forest.

I took a winding course as I ran, just in case they figured out I ran away and came looking for me. I ran. And I ran. And I leaped over trees and ducked under branches and I ran some more. I was wired! I felt as extremely excited as I moved with speed that I haven't felt in years! I ran until my feet couldn't take another step and I ran until my heart was about to fail of over-exhaustion. Then I started to slow down and walk. I had this odd feeling of reminiscence since I took my fist step into the forest about an hour and a half ago. It's like I belong here, that I have been missing out on something during all of those years of solitary confinement, and now I'm free!

As I wandered silently thru the dark forest I contemplated this feeling. It was like I was free, but I was somehow missing something and I couldn't put my finger on it. Incomplete freedom. Huh.

_Creeeek._

I spun around at the noise, suddenly overcome with fear._ I am not alone anymore. _Eyeing the trees cautiously, I slowly walked backwards so that I can keep an eye out for anything going on behind me.

_SNAP! _A fallen branch to my right gave away another one of my visitors.

I stopped near a tree and slowly took off my heavy duffel bag, and I calmly hung it on the lowest, sturdy branch. I stopped breathing thru my mouth so that I can hear my surroundings better. It worked. All around me were the sounds of twigs breaking, leaves rustling, wind blowing, and far-away growls. It is very dark. Only the huge moon directly above me illuminates the spot where I stand. The wolves' eyes reflected the moonlight in a disturbingly beautiful way. The way the wisps of light danced in their beastly fur and gleamed from their menacing fangs was almost entrancing. Almost.

I stopped and closed my eyes. Taking in a long, shaky breath, I count to 5 to calm my heart and breathing. I had to be ready. When I opened my eyes I looked behind me, the wolves were approaching cautiously, almost teasingly as they searched for my weaknesses. Crouching low they breathed a growl, eyes glinting in anticipation. I was almost sorry to disappoint them. Almost.

I took off deeper in to the forest moving my legs faster than I EVER ran before. Adrenaline can do that to you. I silently thanked my brain for the extra boost of energy and alertness as I bounded over toppled trees and dodged flying branches and slid thru openings I hadn't seen five seconds ago. I could feel them gaining on me and could almost sense the breath of one of them on my heels. Soon though, I ran out of earth. There was a rather big cliff that sloped almost like a bowl about twenty feet below. Of course, I hadn't noticed this until I was in the air, flying almost. With my arms spread outwards like wings, I prepped myself for ground. Undoubtedly, it came, harder than I though it would and more messy. I was covered in dirt and grime and most-likely some blood, but my body can't feel pain right now. It is too preoccupied with keeping me alive. So I picked myself up, looked around quickly, and continued running as if I was in a track event. However, the problem was that I didn't know where the finish line was, So I just kept running.

After what seemed like hours of this, I finally let my mind wander as I ran. In the back of my head I wondered why they hadn't caught me yet; but I quickly silenced that thought and dared not look back. When I reached a clearing I slammed on the breaks, sliding haphazardly towards the group of wolves waiting for me. _It was a trap! _I realized when I finally controlled my sliding just inches from the Alfa wolf's jaws.

* * *

**Soooo... waddo u guys think? Do you like it? Is there something I should add or change? REVIEW! and I'll add another chapter, if you don't review I'll think nobody cares about my story and I'll take my sweet time. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ~ I'm SERIOUS! ~**


	3. The Wolves

~The Wolves~

_~When I reached a clearing I slammed on the breaks, sliding haphazardly towards the group of wolves waiting for me. It was a trap! I realized when I finally controlled my sliding just inches from the Alfa wolf's jaws.~_

He was right in front of me, literally. I could see his heavy breaths spilling from his mouth and into the air around my face, slighly stinging my eyes and making me blink rapidly. His breath didn't smell too good to say the least. His sharp, jagged teeth didn't look too pleasant either. As my eyes slid down to the mossy earth in an effort to avoid eye contact with it I stared at his fur since was directly in front of me. His fur was a chilling, sleet-grey and it looked soft but at the same time, rough and messy. Somehow I had a pulling urge to feel it. I wanted to feel the texture of it as if I hadn't had icecream in years and it was suddenly placed in front of me. The feeling was so intense! It was as if he was begging me to stroke it and run my fingers deep into the fur just to enjoy the feeling. I almost did, but then I noticed his massive paws. They were big and had long, black claws shooting out from his grey fur like spikes. I looked back up slowly with my eyes full of confusion and sadness, but I did not feel afraid.

The wolf released a low throaty sound that I took for a growl. He was growling at me! Right now he is probably imagining the many, various ways to pick his teeth with me! My heart thudded uncertainly. I didn't know what to do. _The main goal right now is to get as far away from these vicious animals as I can. _I thought. In my effort to back up from the huge beast, I slipped right onto my back. Shocks of pain ran up and down my spine causing me unendurable agony for almost two full minutes. Quietly moaning, I slowly rolled onto my side to see what I landed on. Jutting out of the grimy forest floor, partly concealed by moss was a small, black pointy rock.

I was sooo relieved, that it was only a pebble. I got to my feet and arched my back to get some to the soreness out of it. The wolf waited patiently, his eyes were watching me, most likely searching for my best weak spot. He wouldn't have to look far though; I am just a small, skinny fourteen-year-old who is lost in the woods without a weapon or defense of any kind.

I looked around the clearing quickly to see if I could spot anything to defend myself with but immediately gave up. Through the swirling fog that blanketed the forest I knew that I was in a circular clearing fenced in by tall spruce trees and completely surrounded by wolves. Huge wolves. I hadn't noticed their presence before, but I am fully and completely aware now. They were massive and intimidating beasts, just about half the size of the enormous trees!

The moon that is directly above us casts long shadows against the green leaves and the dark brown earth. The moon was full and the stars were silent as they watched the scene before them. Beneath the clouds, the black sky looked so peaceful and far away. The stars glistened as if they were already mourning my coming death. As I tore my eyes from the sky, careful not to make any sudden movements, I couldn't help but notice the impossibility of my situation. The panting wolves also seemed to be smiling at me, agreeing with my mental surrender.

They were all standing shoulder to shoulder almost, and behind them were practically a dozen more rows. A crowd! They were all over the place! taking up every single inch of space outside a 2-foot perimeter. Some were atop the branches of trees, pertched low so they can pounce at the soonest oppurtunity. I still couldn't believe there were so many! I was only one girl! why would they need the whole pack? I smiled at the sauntering asembly, how completely unneccesary! I couldn't get over that fact, even in the midst of my soon-to-be murderers.

"Really?" I said aloud sarcastically to myself, "a humungous crowd of wolves isn't exactly necessary to kill one little teenager!" I laughed aloud to myself, knowing that this is most likely a side effect of realizing my own impending doom. _I'm nearing insanity,_ a small voice in my head said but I ignored it. If I am going to die right here, right now I may as well have the 'last laugh.' Still I cannot for the life of me (literally), understand why I am not scared out of my mind right now! It's amazing; I don't have an ounce of fear in me. At all. And I always thought that I was the 'scaredy cat' of the family… but I'm not afraid. My heart is beating in a normal, slow rhythm, my breathing is steady, and my mind is at peace.

Even the feeling that I had the moment I stepped into the forest is gone, the feeling of incompleteness, aloneness. I truly think I've gone crazy, I smiled. My internal guess was confirmed when I heard the voice of the Alfa wolf.

"Samira," the Alfa said as he stepped closer with his intensely yellow eyes melting into my heart, "Do, you remember us?"

* * *

So wats happenning? Wats going to happen? Is this all a trick so that the wolves can eat her? Is she just going crazy and imagining these creatures? Is it all a dream? Will she wake up and still be in her house with her horrible sister ? Read on... :)

And Review! :]


	4. Her Reverie

_~The Reverie~_

_"Samira," the Alfa said as he stepped closer with his intensely yellow eyes melting into my heart, "Do, you remember us?"_

I froze.

I couldn't breathe. At first I was in shock for a grand total of nine slow seconds, where everything was still and his words moved in slow-motion and filled my ears with deep echos that bounced off one another, repeating themselves over and over and overlapping until my mind sorted out all the confusion, then realization unclouded my eyes.

I looked around slowly with my light green eyes drinking in every detail. The wolves that are surrounding me were transforming. Their long, bloodcurdling fangs receded into their gums as if it was all my imagination. Their breaths were no longer haunting growls and instead, quiet whimpers. And lastly, their eyes revealed a soft sadness and uncertainty instead of the hunger that it once had.

Then an awareness came over me. It was like a giddy excitement that spread through me, warming me and releasing my locked joints and tense muscles. My whole body relaxed as a memory exploded in my mind. I closed my eyes and a scene took place from centuries ago, it seemed. It was so many years ago that I shouldn't even remember it. It was like I suddenly uncovered this prehistoric movie in the deep, hidden cavities of my mind, blew the dust off of it, and pressed play.

This memory that took place before my eyes was when I was about four. _My ringing, childlike laughter filled the forest that surrounded my house and jingled in my ears as I saw the little me running and twirling thru and around the plants and trees. I loved to play in the forest. And I wasn't alone. My best friends were with me, I had known them as far back as I could remember, ever since I was born._

_The young wolves, puppies almost, were not nearly as big as they are now and they weren't nearly as many, but I loved and trusted each one of them with all of my heart. I completely adored them and found them irresistible to play with, and that's exactly what I did. I played with them and ran with them and explored with them and wrestled with them every single day and for hours on end. _

_And they were devoted to me. They took care of me. They loved me. _

_I watched myself playing with them until my mom called me home at sunset to eat dinner. They carried me all the way to my house and stopped only at the bushes at the border of our yard to drop me off. They always went out of their way to make sure I was safe. Before I went inside, as the last bits of sunlight disappeared from the purple sky, I said a heartfelt goodbye in my tiny, squeaky voice. _

_They nuzzled me with their noses and licked my face, cleaning off the dirt and mud and it made me smile warmly and giggle. The white one was always especially sad and gave me extra kisses, but I said, "Don't worry, I will ALWAYS see you tomorrow k?" It nodded understandingly. "You'll always be my bestest friend." I said then gave her kisses on her nose and hugged her feeling the warm fur tickle my cheek. _

"_Samira!" My mom yelled causing me to jump and turn towards the house. "Coming!" I yelled in my little voice. _

"_bye." I whispered to the white puppy and started running in my little pink shoes to the house with my dirty pink and white dress fluttering out being me. _

As I slowly receded from my memory, I realized that after my mom died and I sheltered myself in the confines of my room, I forgot about them. My tears and grief and confusion made me forget entirely who my best friends are, my real and only family that I have left, and I ignored them. My best-friends who were probably waiting for me all the days that I was gone, and the moment I step into the forest I run away from them! I broke my promise. Tears blurred my vision and when I blinked they tumbled out of my eyes and trailed down my cheek.

As the reverie flickered away and I was cast back into real life, all the once snarling, vicious wolves transformed into my harmless childhood best friends before my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed hugging the Alfa as hard as I could.

"It's okay," He said in a soothing voice that resonated into my heart as he licked the tears away.

* * *

If you liked this chapter of her flashback then review! :)

If you don't or you want me to make it longer then review! ;)

Review! 8)


	5. The Reunion

_**~The Reunion~**_

o~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ o

_As the reverie flickered away and I was cast back into real life, all the once snarling, vicious wolves transformed into my harmless childhood best friends before my eyes._

_"I'm so sorry," I sobbed hugging the Alfa as hard as I could._

_"It's okay," He said in a soothing voice that resonated into my heart as he licked the tears away._

o~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ o

After a while I regained my composure and faced my new-found family with sadness and regret written all over my face. My eyes were still swollen with tears, my throat was still tight with distress, and my heart was still throbbing with shock, astonishment, and overwhelming surprise, despite all of this, I was happy. I have never, ever been as happy as I am now.

As I stand here now, facing a pack of wolves that I once thought were going to eat me alive then spit out my bones; I realize that the same wolves were the ones that I have been missing my whole life! Part of the strange emptiness that consumed me for 8 years wasn't just because my mom died and left me all by myself. The other half of the devastating sorrow was because I was hiding from the one thing that mattered the most to me. The thing that I thought I lost. My family.

As I looked at my family of unusually gigantic wolves a slow, chilling breeze swept through the forest and creeped around the trees and rocks all the way to me with a caressing hand that dried my tears. The trees that encircled me were silent and the moon was the brightest I have ever seen it. The pale-white moonlight glimmered and glided down to the forest ground and played in the wolves' fur. They seemed to enjoy the moment just as much as I was relishing in it. I smiled slowly looking at each one of them.

Recognition passed through my lungs as I spotted a rather tall, medium-sized coffee colored wolf about 10 feet away from me.

"Yazmin" I whispered. I felt my eyebrows rise as my eyes got bigger, "Yazmin!" I yelled sprinting to her and when I reached her, I hugged her without a thought. I know that her real name was Jasmine, Yazmin was what I called her when I was little because I couldn't say her name quite right and I liked 'Yazmin' better.

She lowered her large head to my shoulder and squeezed. "I missed you so much you can't begin to imagine." She whispered and I felt water moisten my shirt, only there were no clouds in the sky.

"You have to believe how sorry I am." I said with my throat suddenly swollen again. All the other wolves were just watching the scene.

"I do." she replied then let me go.

She was a very, very special and loyal friend of mine before my mom died. We used to spend all of our time with each other. She was my best friend. She was always my first choice of a companion when I wanted to go exploring and we always had fun. Now that I look at her I remember our uncountable explorations and several jokes that we shared. I suddenly miss her so much!

Looking to the wolf on her right, I instantly recognized him. "Ethan!" I squealed, running up to him too and giving him a hug with a wide smile. Looking around me I found more and more familiar friends.

"Olivia!" "Jayden!" "Isabella!" I yelled excited, giving them each a hug of their own. The Alfa was waiting patiently off to the side as I greeted every previously forgotten member of my family.

And I was absolutely ecstatic!

Sebastian is here and so is Denise and Montessa! Maira looked amazing with her shiny jet-black coat and so does Indigo! There was Dawn and Talia and Robin and Adellina and Lucca with his twin brother Lonnie, Saphira, Hazel, and Franchesca I said aloud as I observed the crowd. And that wasn't even half of them, I don't even think I know the rest of them! They might've joined the pack while I was… away. And it all made me sad as well as happy right now as fresh tears sprang from my eyes.

I felt so ashamed that I just disconnected them all from my life so many years ago without even a word! "Everyone," I sniffed as more tears meandered down my face, "I will never forgive myself for abandoning you. There simply was no excuse for it and I feel so horrible that I might never be able to forgive myself. I would take all of these unbearable years back if I could. But I can't, no matter how bad I want to. But I'm here now. So I promise to do my best to make it up to all of you," I said seriously, yet solemnly.

There was a clamor of mixed responses, but the message was the same, 'welcome.

"Samira," The Alfa said with a strong voice of authority, "We've missed you sooo much," he said, his voice was soft and suddenly tender. "Come with us, join our pack," he said pleadingly with his eyes full of gloom.

I slowly walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. "Of course I will!" I said after releasing him. There was a small sound from the crowd that I couldn't quite hear.

"Alright everyone, Samira is now part of the pack and she will be watched over and cared for at all times remember, she is in the wild now. Let's return to the den and celebrate her arrival," said the Alfa. I felt all warm inside at his words. Did they care for me that much, just inviting me to their home after I just met them only a few minutes ago? After I just remembered them, I mean. Shouldn't they hate me?

The whole pack erupted with celebration and soon they all joined in a welcoming howl under the pale white moon. It sounded so soothing and happy; I just closed my eyes and listened.

But there was another sound from the back of the group. It was a low, chilling growl that issued from the mouth of one of the wolves. I opened my eyes and looked in the direction of the sound. Less than a second later I located where the sound came from. A wolf that was haunched over and gnarly looking was sitting in the back of the crowd. Its fur was dirty grey - almost dull silver and spiked up along the ridge of its back. Its paws looked worn and the claws bursting out from them were dangerously long and black. As I looked at his eyes, though, I found it difficult to look away. It was staring right at me with these haunting yellow eyes that entrapped mine and made me feel like I was being burned in yellow flames, and it didn't feel good.

**All of the wolfs are in wolf form... she doesn't know they can change yet. Some of them don't have the ability to, but u'll understand later. For now, just know that they look like wolves and for all of Samira's life all they were wolves. k? review please especially if there's confusion! REVIEW**


	6. His Yellow Eyes

o~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ o

_"Samira," The Alfa said with a strong voice of authority, "We've missed you sooo much," he said, his voice was soft and suddenly tender. "Come with us, join our pack," he said pleadingly with his eyes full of gloom._

_I slowly walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. "Of course I will!" I said after releasing him. There was a small sound from the crowd that I couldn't quite hear._

_"Alright everyone, Samira is now part of the pack and she will be watched over and cared for at all times remember, she is in the wild now. Let's return to the den and celebrate her arrival," said the Alfa. I felt all warm inside at his words. Did they care for me that much, just inviting me to their home after I just met them only a few minutes ago? After I just remembered them, I mean. Shouldn't they hate me?_

_The whole pack erupted with celebration and soon they all joined in a welcoming howl under the pale white moon. It sounded so soothing and happy; I just closed my eyes and listened._

_But there was another sound from the back of the group. It was a low, chilling growl that issued from the mouth of one of the wolves. I opened my eyes and looked in the direction of the sound. Less than a second later I located where the sound came from. A wolf that was haunched over and gnarly looking was sitting in the back of the crowd. Its fur was like dirty grey- almost dull silver and spiked up along the ridge of its back. Its paws looked worn and the claws bursting out from them were dangerously long and black. As i looked at his eyes, though, I found it difficult to look away. It was staring right at me with these haunting yellow eyes that entrapped mine and made me feel like I was being burned in yellow flames, and it didn't feel good._

o~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ o

For a moment, I froze. My eyes were still lost in the back of the crowd. The huge wild-looking wolf is steel grey and he had a large gash down his right hind leg that looked like it took a long, painful time to heal over. Once my eyes met his again, though, I couldn't look away. All the sudden, The wolves around me didn't feel like they were right next to me anymore. They felt like they were getting further and further away... My ears were starting to tune them out as if cotton was being stuffed in my ears. And pretty soon, it was as if everyone else had vanished but were replaced by swirling blackness forcing me to look at the only thing visible in the shadows, and that was those yellow eyes.

All the sudden, I felt alone and scared again and my panic and anxiety started to sink in. Claustrophobia set in too and I finally realized that this isn't normal. This shouldn't be happening! WHAT'S GOING ON! My breathing and heart rate picked up but that's all. My arms stayed where they are by my sides even though I willed them to move. My Lips were sewed shut too! WTF!

Then I realized I can't move. I can't talk! I can't yell for help! I can't even look away from his eyes! Its like I'm in a trance or something! And I have no idea why this is happening or what's going to happen next.

If anyone on the outside was looking at me right now, they might've thought I was in love or I just zoned out all of the sudden. But I'm not in love, it's like I'm in EVERY other emotion except from love. I'm scared, I'm confused, I'm panicking! And the worst part of all of this is that I have no idea why I'm feeling this way. And why can't I move! I have never, ever met this wolf in my life, and I'm sure of that. There is just something about him though, something that's tugging at a memory. Maybe it is the color of his fur that's trying to remind me of something, something maybe it's in his eyes where the real hidden story lies. I am utterly positive that I have seen that swirling yellow from somewhere…

It is from somewhere, at some time, but it is not him who my brain is struggling to think of. Is it?

I can feel a wave of danger sweep over me like mist in the wind, but like I said, it can't be him.

Those glowing eyes seem to burn with hate as I get sucked into them. Under his yellow eyes I can see his tongue snake out of his mouth and lick his long white teeth in anticipation. What could he be anticipating? Just then, I can feel a magnetic gravity urging me to come closer to him as he licks his fangs again. Crap. This can't be good. I can feel my leg rigidly start to inch forward.

All of the other wolves are still orbiting around me somewhere behind the shadows, talking and going about their business. I can still faintly hear them. But why can't I move? I feel like a prisoner in my own body!

_What's going on!_ I mentally scream. The wolf just continues to grin and stare at me. His eyes are so haunting. Soon, I can see myself in them, or rather a tiny girl who looks just like me. My body is in the reflection of his eyes, just standing there surrounded by yellow. Then the yellow begins to spin and swirl around her rising and rising with every second. One second it's up to her knees, the next it's up to her neck, then over her head. A smile slides on the wolf's face as he drowns the little me in swirling yellow whirlpools.

Now I can't look away even if I wanted to, even if I had the ability to. The little girl that is frantically splashing and swimming in the yellow water of his eyes finally breaks the surface and takes a breath of air. I breathe a sigh of relief but the wolf's eyes furrow in thought and the little me is dragged back under the dark yellow waves. I involuntarily hold my breath in anticipation.

The longer she stays below the waves in the wolf's eyes, the more I panic. I can't even breathe. I can feel my swollen throat close and tighten as I slowly lose the ability to take in air.

Before long, my throat closes completely as I stand there, in the middle of the forest with a huge pack of wolves surrounding me in celebration. I stand rigidly in the middle of the commotion, planted in the ground, unable to move any part of my body with my heart pounding painfully from lack of oxygen.

My surprised eyes are still locked with his loathing ones. ~_He won't let me go! ~ _I realize.

_~What is going on!~_ I scream again in my head because my mouth won't move. My throat, right now is completely sealed shut and I cannot breathe at all. A tear escapes a crease in my eyelashes and runs gown my face to tell the dirt and rocks at my feet what is happening. That tear is my only hope. More rapidly follow it. My eyes are still glued to his, unmovable, as my heartbeats start to diminish and fade away as each second ticks by.

I count them as they boom in my ears. One, Two. Three. . . Four. . . . . Five. . . Six. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Seven. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Eight. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ssuhfheia" huh?

"Sarereia" ~_what the… who is Sarereia? …. I never got to meet her. ~ _I thought sadly as I watched the little girl in the wolf's eyes slowly stop struggling. Her small hand which was the only part of her body that was visible left slowly sank under the yellow water.

. . . . . . Nine. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ten. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Eleven. . . . . .

"Samaria," called a far away voice. The little girl's finger twitched.

"Samira!" it said again.

"Samira!" A shadow blocked my vision of the grey wolf. Instantly, I collapsed, panting so hard that my lungs hurt from unexpected usage. My heart quickly regained its speed.

And the cool dirt felt good as I pressed my cheek against it and let more tears soften the earth. Now my heart was hammering as I tried to regain control.

Everyone was quietly watching me with confused look on their faces. I got up slowly after a few minutes still holding my side in pain. Everything was quiet.

"I have no idea what that was but I think I have an idea of who did it." I said weakly pointing to where the grey wolf used to be, but now it's just an empty spot.

"He's gone..." I said defeated as I slumped back to the ground.

"Who?" said Alfa.

"I don't know who he was. But he had steel colored grey fur, glowing yellow eyes and a sickening long gash down his right hind leg." I said still searching the crowd.

"Jackle." Alfa growled with such disgust and loathing that I was scared. Alfa let out an avenging howl that shook the trees and echoed so far thru the forest that I was undoubtedly certain that Jackle heard it. And I hope he did.

Once he finished, he barked out orders to the pack. "Everyone but Kairo, separate and hunt down that repulsive dog. And if you find him, call to the rest of us immediately. Understand?" They all nodded with determined and furious looks on their faces and as soon as Alfa gave the order they all took off so fast I didn't even see them take the first step.

"Kairo, you stay with Samaria and take her back to the tree to retrieve her bag. Afterwards, meet at the den. Ok?" Kairo nodded and right before Alfa turned and took off in the trees, I thought I saw the two of them exchange a wink. But, usually my eyes play tricks on me so I didn't worry about it. What was worried about though, was who that grey wolf was, Jackle. And why he hates me so much.

* * *

Review! :)  
Thank you for reading! and i hope you liked reading this chapter. I'm half way writing through chapter 7 and i'm liking it better this chapter :) if i get atleast 5 reviews for this chapter i'll upload it tomorrow. So what are you guys waiting for? if you want more then review :)


End file.
